


Oneshot/Ideas Collection

by emygrl99



Category: One Piece
Genre: (more like rescuing an animal that had been harmed), ASL Brothers, Alive Portgas D. Ace, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Harm to Animals, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Just Add Kittens, Laser Tag, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Performing Arts, References to Depression, Songfic, YouTube, mute Ace I guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emygrl99/pseuds/emygrl99
Summary: A bunch of small things I wrote that've been sitting around on my computer for who knows how long





	1. A New Family Member (LawLu)

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote when I was inspired to write some super quick LawLu fluff for the super lovely shishiswordsman~ warning for mentioned attempted baby animal drowning, but they're saved in time

Law and Luffy weren’t perfect. Hell, even their tight-knit circle of friends joked and teased them them constantly, asking how they’d managed to stay together for so long when they were so… different.

Law was recluse, preferring to stay inside by himself, perhaps cozied up with a new medical text and a cup of tea unless forcibly dragged out into society by Luffy. One of these days was spectacularly troublesome, involving an unfortunate run in at a coffee shop, a small kitten, and a now ruined sweater.

Luffy, however, was no better than a toddler. Always happy and excited, eager to explore the world first-hand and unafraid of the consequences of say, almost drowning by jumping into a river in order to save said kitten from also drowning. (It was theirs now).

“Have I ever told you that you’re an idiot?” Law groused from the kitchen as he heated up two mugs of hot chocolate for the shivering boy sitting on their couch.

“...no?” Luffy’s voice called back, sounding innocent enough. Law muttered some more under his breath and stepped out of the kitchen, carefully handing a mug to Luffy.

“You’re an idiot. Drink slowly, or it’ll burn your tongue.”

“Thanks Torao!” Luffy chirped, taking a careful sip before proceeding to gulp the rest of the scalding drink in one go. “Did you make a cup for Patches?”

Law pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I’ve told you, cats don’t drink milk, and they especially don’t eat chocolate. It’s not good for them,” he repeated in a tired voice.

“Oh.” Luffy looked down at the small kitten resting in his lap, now sound asleep after the eventful day. Its fur was an unusual color, similar to a calico, but with grey and peach patches covering its body. Law ran a careful hand over its tiny body, pleased to note that the fur was no longer dripping but simply damp. It should be dry within the next hour or so.

“Can we keep her?”

“For the last time, _no_.”

“But Law!” Luffy whined unhappily, unable to do much more than pout unhappily lest he wake the kitten up. “She has nowhere else to go! You saw what that bastard did! Come on, I’ll buy her collar and everything! Maybe you’re a cat person but you just don’t know it!”

“I ought to buy _you_ a collar,” Law mumbled, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate to mask the fact that he was finding it quite hard to resist Luffy’s pleading at the moment. Their small apartment was in no way cat safe, not to mention that Law had a bad history with felines of any sort.

“What do I have to do to get you to say yes?” Luffy asked determinedly, and Law looked away.

“Nothing. We’re not taking her in. I don’t like cats, and she won’t survive two minutes under your care. We’ll take her to the pet shelter in the morning.”

Suddenly, Luffy was right in front of Law, their faces mere inches apart. Law’s breath caught in his throat for half a second, eyes flickering down to Luffy’s lips automatically before there was a cat being shoved in his face.

“Patches, don’t you want to stay? Tell mean old Torao that you like him!” Patches, now wide awake apparently, mewed happily in response, licking Law’s nose and purring contentedly in a way that was just _too goddamn adorable._

“Say no to this face!” Luffy dared boldly, handing the kitten off into Law’s hands and settling it onto his chest. He could feel her little heartbeat thrumming quickly in her chest, a rhythm that had almost been silenced today if it wasn’t for Luffy’s quick thinking. And even Law had to admit that her fur was much more beautiful up close, soft and shiny after the careful bath Luffy had given to clean her from all the river muck. Her eyes were a mesmerizing bright green too, and Law had to begrudgingly admit that it was no wonder Luffy was so enamored with the small animal.

Patches mewled pathetically, wriggling around in the awkward hold Law had her in, and Law could feel the last of his defenses break down. His head dropped and hit the back of the sofa with a groan.

“Fine, but-”

His conditions were cut off by a cheer from Luffy, who promptly swooped in to plant a happy kiss on Law’s lips. He picked the kitten up, carefully cradling it in his hands as he spun around in victory. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you!_ ” he cheered, and the sight was honestly so cute Law couldn’t find it in himself to berate his partner.

These two were going to be the death of him.


	2. All's Fair in Love and Laser Tag (SaboAce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's been sitting around forever but I decided it was too short to post as its own story. No warnings for this one either :)

“Psst, Ace,” Sabo called from softly behind his barrier, knowing that the freckled man was directly across from him on the other side. “Come here, I need to tell you something important,” he said urgently, glancing around warily before daring to poke his head out from behind the barrier.

Ace’s head hesitantly glanced over the top of his own barrier at Sabo after a few moments, suspicion clear in his eyes. When he wasn’t immediately shot down, he glanced around as well before whispering back, “What?”

“Come  _ here _ ! It’s important, I swear to god,” Sabo insisted, continuing to scout the surroundings for enemies. It wouldn’t do to let his guard down, after all. Ace may not shoot him, but Sabo was still fair game to the other’s teammates.

“What is it?”

Sabo shook his head. “Not here, over there,” he stage whispered, nodding his head over to the far wall where the two sides met. Ace nodded after a moment and the two quickly but silently made their way through their respective sides to the side wall.

Once they were face to face, Ace stepped closer, concern clear in his expression. “What’s wrong?” he repeated, but Sabo only shook his head once more, taking Ace’s wrist and pulling them deeper into Red territory where it was safer.

“I love you,” he said simply once they reached the other wall, pressing a light kiss to Ace’s lips. The freckled man chuckled but readily kissed Sabo back, bringing up a hand to cup the blond’s cheek. They slowly backed to the corner of the dark room where they’d be safely hidden from other Reds.

Sabo pulled away from the kiss after a long moment, smiling sweetly. “Green wins.”

Sabo them proceeded to shoot Ace directly in the chest with his laser gun before racing off back to Green territory, laughing victoriously.

Ace stood there in shock for a moment before the utter betrayal washed over him. He made to chase after his boyfriend—just as the lights flickered on. The overhead speakers clicked on, and a booming voice boredly announced the winner.

“And by a narrow margin of 1 hit, the Green team wins. Congratulations.”

“You smooth fucker,” Ace muttered in disbelief, unable to help but grudgingly admire Sabo’s tactical skills.


	3. Life's For the Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace contemplating his life, the world, and his brothers. Warnings for mentioned depression and overall gloominess on Ace's part

Ace has always prided himself on being mature for his age, for being strong and able to handle whatever life threw at him. So when he met Sabo and then Luffy, of course he had been the oldest sibling, the one they would fall back on when they needed help. The truth was, Ace relied Sabo and Luffy just as much, if not  _ more  _ than they did him. Without even realizing it, they had given him a reason to live. They gave him the courage to fight back against the overwhelming dark thoughts that had slowly but surely been taking over him. Sabo and Luffy had given him a new perspective on life, and Ace knew that without them, he wouldn’t be around. He would have been swallowed by the darkness long ago.

 

Even now, there were days when he would look up and see the clouds pressing in on him, enclosing and suffocating him like lying underneath a heavy blanket during a muggy summer night. There were still days when he’d look around and hear people complaining and laughing and gossiping with one another, and he knows that if he were to drop dead in the moment, nobody would care. It all had never felt so fake to him before as it did in that moment. There were times when Ace would walk through town, noticing all the people who had succeeded in life, who were happy and content, who weren’t carrying so much sin and regret on their shoulders that they were sure one day it would just crush them flat and that’d be the end.

 

Ace had desperately wanted to believe that he was getting better, that the hopelessness feeling that had consumed his life was fading away, but more often that not, a day would still come where he was certain his life was spiraling out of control and there was nothing ahead of him but despair.

 

On one day in particular, the three of them got caught outside in a storm, and Ace could feel the darkness edging into the corners of his mind. He had never liked the rain. It reminded him too much of memories and feelings of worthlessness that he would rather forget. Then Luffy came racing up behind him, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin that Ace has ever seen and splashing in every puddle he could find. Sabo was right behind him, and the two got into a contest to find the biggest puddle.

 

“Sabo! Look how huge this is! It’s at least a mile wide!”

 

“Don’t be stupid, if it was a mile wide then you’d call it a lake, not a puddle! Come look at this one, it’s all the up to my ankles! Yours doesn’t even cover my big toe!”

 

“What? No way!”

 

Ace watched their antics, not noticing the smile on his face of how the sight of his idiot brothers drove away the last of the darkness.

 

“Ace! Whose puddle is bigger, mine or Sabo’s?” Luffy called, a pout on his face as he flicked a strand of wet hair off of his face. Looking at his brother’s expectant face, Ace felt a playful urge tug on his heart, the kind that only Luffy could bring out of him.

 

“Neither’s. Mine’s the biggest and it’s called the ocean!” He bragged, sprinting away from them towards the beach.

 

An eruption of complaints rose from the two other boys and they ran after Ace. It became a race between them; whoever got to the sea first claims it as their own, and wins the biggest puddle contest. After all, there was nothing bigger than the ocean, except the sky perhaps.

 

Luffy ended up winning, using his rubber arms to catapult himself faster than the other two could run, landing right in the ocean, which of course meant that they now had to dive in after Luffy to save him from drowning. 

 

Times like those reminded Ace of how much the two had taught him, how much they meant to him.

 

The day Sabo was attacked by the World Noble and died, Luffy had cried and cried, and all Ace wanted to do was leave and never come back. He had a little brother who needed him now more than ever, and Ace knew he could never abandon Luffy like that. That was the day Ace learned that it was okay to cry for things lost, but he couldn’t allow himself to forget what he still had. No matter how hard it got, he had to continue smiling and live life for the people who couldn’t any more.

 

The next time Ace walked through town, he realized that these people’s lives weren’t as perfect as they seemed. He noticed the shadows behind people’s eyes, noticed the slump in their shoulders and he noticed for the first time how empty their smiles were, how tired they were of pretending, and Ace pitied them. He realized how chained down they were, restrained by responsibilities and promises and expectations until their dreams had been stripped away and set aside for the tomorrow that would never come. That was the day Ace learned that it was okay to want something, no  _ need _ something, and that all he needed to do was reach out and grab it with his own two hands, simple as that. At the same time, he couldn’t be selfish. When he found something he liked, it was better when he shared it with other people instead of keeping it to himself.

 

All Sabo had ever wanted was to be free, truly free. To be free in the way that he would be able to just get up and leave whenever he felt like to wherever he felt like just because he could, with his friends at his side and nothing holding him back. That had been stolen from Sabo, and for a while, Ace had felt nothing but rage whenever he thought about the man who had taken it from him. Over time, that rage grew into a deep, burning passion in the pit of his stomach. A passion to take up Sabo’s dream and accomplish it for him, to prove something to the entire world. Prove what exactly, Ace didn’t know, but he could see it burning in Luffy’s eyes too, fierce and uncontrollable. That was the day Ace learned to stop apologizing for existing, that he would never be free if he kept worrying about what other people thought about him, that if he stopped thinking and just  _ did _ , everything else would fall in line.

 

That was the day Ace stopped fighting for his right to survive, and instead began fighting for his right to live.


	4. A Gentle Touch (AceLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I originally wrote this whole thing on my calculator and was too amused by the fact that I could to delete it. No warnings worth mentioning

Luffy cried out in pain as his fingers were smashed in the doorway. He cradled the hand to his chest tightly, waiting for the wave of sharp pain to subside. It stung like hell, even if Luffy knew he’d be fine later. If he was lucky though, he might get a cool bruise from it

Ace turned at the shout, eyes widening in worry as he saw the pain clearly etched on Luffy’s face. He moved towards Luffy cautiously, taking the teen's hand in his own and gently uncurling the throbbing digits for inspection.

Without a word, Ace pulled Luffy's injured hand to his lips, slowly and securely pressing them to each finger one by one. His magic started working almost instantly, and the strained look on Luffy's face faded along with the pain, replaced with wonder. Within a few moments, the pain had vanished completely, and a few seconds after that, the redness disappeared as well.

“I'll never get used to that,” Luffy said, looking at his hand as he curled and uncurled his fingers experimentally. They felt perfectly fine now, as if he hadn't just crushed them in a doorway not even a minute ago.

Ace smiled, happy to have brought Luffy relief from the pain. He took the hand back, repeating the action of pressing his lips to each finger, and this time a different kind of warmth appeared. Luffy could feel it spread throughout his body, pooling in his chest.It sat heavily there, but at the same time gave Luffy a sense of weightless elation that had him laughing.

The warmth had nothing to do with Ace's magic, Luffy knew. He stood up slightly on his toes so that his eyes were level with Ace's, his free hand moving of its own accord to cup Ace's cheek.  
"I love you," he promised honestly, and leaned forward to capture Ace's lips in a soft kiss.


	5. Youtuber AU (summary) (SaboAce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm gonna try something new cause I have too many ideas for new stories and not enough time to give them all the attention they need. I'm gonna post a couple chapters here that are summaries for different potential story ideas I have and am considering writing. If you're interested in one of them, let me know and I might expand it into a full story!
> 
> Thanks to LeafyxThiefy for helping me come up with the plot for this one!

So, modern AU where Ace is a youtuber known as TheFireFist. He’s not super popular but has a respectable number of followers, 300k? Posts vlogs about interesting things that happen to him, does gaming videos too, mostly fighting-based games (especially One Piece), general shenanigans with friends. Keeps his videos generally non-serious, self-deprecating at times but fun to watch. He presents himself as friendly, funny, is generally open about the surface level of his personal life, is well aware that his followers think he’s hot too, there’s always lots of jokes about him and his username amongst his followers, called the Spades. He’s 22, got pushed through the public education system like everyone else and is studying photography/business. Both parents are alive too and Luffy’s his little brother (via adoption)!

Sabo is 21, the son of a wealthy business owner stationed in England. His parents expect him to follow in his father’s footsteps and take over the business one day, but his father makes it absurdly clear that he does not think Sabo’s ready yet.Sabo isn’t all that interested in business but he doesn’t really have any other particular aspirations so he goes with it. His father sends him to a super good world-renowned business school in America where he meets Koala and Robin and others who help him discover a passion for creative writing. He only pursues it is a hobby though because he knows his family wouldn’t approve.

Luffy is 19, a freshman at college studying,,, sports something. His parents died in a car crash when he was 7, and was subsequently adopted by his mom’s friend Rouge, who wouldn’t let Luffy go into the social services system. Despite that he still had a relatively normal childhood. He was always very a super friendly active kid, played lots of soccer all the way up to high school and decided to pursue it as a major/career if that’s a major you can have in college lol. His friend (Usopp) has a small youtube channel where he does skits and tells stories and stuff, and that’s what gets Ace interested in the idea of pursuing Youtube as a hobby though he easily overtakes Usopp in terms of subscribers. Sabo’s a friend that Luffy met at some formal event Robin is part of? They haven’t been friends for a while but Sab is obviously fond of Lu.

The plot is basically Luffy breaks his ankle at a soccer match due to foul play and has to spend some time in the hospital to make sure he didn’t sustain any injuries, maybe like a concussion or smth. Ace and Sabo—who don’t know each other or know that the other knows Luffy—go to visit Lu in the hospital at the same time, but the elevator breaks down while the two of them are in it, and Ace slips, accidentally spilling his coffee all over Sabo’s nice clothes. Cue more awkwardness at Ace’s expense where Ace simultaneously wants to die and also is majorly crushing on Sabo while they wait to be saved. A couple days later, Ace posts a video talking about the time he almost died when he got stuck in an elevator with a super hot guy and ruined his clothes which is super embarrassing on its own but he figures hey, he’ll never see the dude again and it’s a funny story so what’s the problem. Except Luffy, the lil shit that he is, pieces things together and casually mentions to Sabo that his brother Ace makes youtube videos. Sabo goes to the channel and sees the video and instantly recognizes Ace and holy shit obscene amount of blushing cause Ace is dropping compliments left and right about this anonymous godlike stranger. And the next time Sabo sees Ace, maybe at a party Luffy’s throwing he casually saddles up next to Ace with some kind of smooth reference to an embarrassing schmoozing comment Ace made about him in the video and Ace might actually just literally burst into flames?? Alternatively he runs away out of sheer mortal embarrassment the point is Ace is humiliated in the best way and Sabo never ever lets him live it down even after they become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested for more? Please drop a comment! Literally it can be a single thumbs up emoji or a <3 or an 'i like this', I'm not looking for any kind of constructive criticism here, just a general indication of which of my ideas I should put more effort into and which I can set aside for now :)


	6. Performer AU (summary) (SaboAce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more oneshot length than a full story but there is definitely more that I can add in. Based off of the song Harvest by Sara Bareilles, you should definitely give it a listen to!

Basically it’s like the typical ‘young adult (potentially drops out of college and) runs off to the big city to make it big’ type deal and he’s not doing horribly cause he found a couple bars and whatnot to perform at but he’s just barely scraping by but Ace loves music and composing and performing so it’s basically what’s holding him together even though he misses his family and the way things used to be.

And Sabo is basically like a lowkey fan and also kinda crushing on Ace, and he goes to pretty much all of Ace’s performances that he can and Ace recognizes him and it’s like, Sabo’s one of the few people that actually supports Ace’s music even though they’re strangers. And they’ve talked a few times even and are familiar with each other so it’s always this lowkey disappointing moment when Ace looks out over a crowd and doesn’t see Sabo somewhere in it.

But yeah then at some point a talent scout comes up to Ace after a performance and Ace is like omg it’s happening but the scout just wants to get info on the dude who went before Ace and Ace pretty much snaps, but he manages to hold himself together just a little longer before choking up and breaking down on stage a couple days later cause his life and dream are going nowhere and he fucked so bad and everybody’s like awkwardddd as Ace has to run off stage so nobody will see him crying. But then Sabo follows Ace and he breaks down in front of Sabo but Sabo helps him out and fun 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a summary of the general idea. If you like this and want more, please drop a comment! Literally it can be a single thumbs up emoji or a <3 or an 'i like this', I'm not looking for any kind of constructive criticism here, just a general indication of which of my ideas I should put more effort into and which I can set aside for now :)


	7. Something Just Like This (summary) (SaboAce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Something Just Like This by Coldplay/The Chainsmokers!

Ace goes to a bar when he's feeling particularly world weary/tired with life/insignificant (opening verse: I've been reading books of old//The legends and the myths//Achilles and his gold//Hercules and his gifts//Spiderman's control//And Batman with his fists//And clearly I don't see myself upon that list). He happens to make eye contact with Sabo from across the room and Sabo comes over to talk and they hit it off and go home and get it on and all that. But they end up actually kinda liking the other's company cause it's a refreshing change of pace and swap numbers. They stay in casual contact, maybe mutual self-doubt about the possibility of the other being interested in something other than a physical relationship.

But anyways maybe they meet up a couple times for casual hookups or just chats when they run into each other, and at one point one or both of them open up about their mutual loneliness, and Sabo grabs Ace's hand and says the chorus (Where d'you wanna go?//How much you wanna risk?//I'm not looking for somebody//With some superhuman gifts.//Some superhero,//Some fairytale bliss.//Just something I can turn to.//Somebody I can kiss.) and Ace smiles and wipes away his tears and they end up driving far away from the city and hold hands walking down a beach and do stupid young people shit like downing soda and mentos together and sit on a windy cliff watching the sea and talking softly about their dreams and lives and fears (the doo-doo-doo bits). Ace mentions he never really answered Sabo's question and says the last line of the chorus (I want something just like this).

And after that they drift apart, but neither of them really forget that one stranger that accepted them and their life and their fears before fading out of their life. Maybe one of them left to go find something more than what their life had amounted to so far? And a few years later they move on with their lives and they grow and change but things still aren't that much better. They still think about each other and about how big and impossible the world is and that one night where everything faded away (2nd verse: I've been reading books of old//The legends and the myths//The testaments they told//The moon and its eclipse//And Superman unrolls//A suit before he lifts//But I'm not the kind of person that it fits).

So one day, they just happen to meet again at a different bar by chance (Sabo has his scars maybe), and they reconnect almost immediately. And this time they don't waste time like they did before, and this time Ace is the one to take Sabo's hand and repeats what Sabo said to him all those years ago (Where d'you wanna go?//How much you wanna risk?//I'm not looking for somebody//With some superhuman gifts.//Some superhero,//Some fairytale bliss.//Just something I can turn to.//Somebody I can miss.). And this time, they don't let the other fade away and grasp onto this little bit of happiness with everything they have, and Sabo doesn't hesitate to say "I want something just like this"

And flash forward through the years as they stay and grow together (doo-doo-doo bits again) and the last chorus is them taking on the world, but they're not alone any more because they're side by side. Maybe it can represent one proposing to the other too but mostly just them coming to rely and draw strength from the other and knowing that they've finally found something in life that they're satisfied with and want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested for more? This is only a summary of the general idea, so please drop a comment if you like it! Literally it can be a single thumbs up emoji or a <3 or an 'i like this'. I'm not looking for any kind of constructive criticism here, just a general indication of which of my ideas I should put more effort into and which I can set aside for now :)


	8. Bakery AU (summary) (platonic SaboAce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a worldbuilding summary but I have a few ideas for plot too! I just couldn't resist writing some of that happy independent self-sufficient ASL :3

AU where Sabo and Ace are the owners of a small bakery in a big city. It would be the type of building that’s wedged between 2 bigger ones and they would live in an apartment above the bakery. And it would have uneven red brick walls on the inside and an old warped wooden floor but it would be nicely lit with comfy furniture like squashy armchairs and a grouping of couches strewn about for people to lounge in. And it would have like a bar too, for people to sit in while they ate (not an alcohol bar, just like a counter for the people who’d prefer an actual table, maybe the building used to be a bar before Ace and Sab got it. And then you walk in you’d just see this really cozy place that looks more like a cafe than a bakery but then there’s a big chalkboard with all kinds of deserts and sweets and breads and bagels and it would smell so amazing and so homey.

Sabo would probably work behind the bar wearing a floury apron (he and Ace usually make a mess when cooking the day’s treats) and a sun visor and his hair would be pulled up into a messy ponytail. He and Ace would take turns manning the bar and working in the kitchen cause they make the foods throughout the day and the morning to ensure they’re super fresh. Sabo would like making the breads and bagels cause he likes kneading the dough and he loves the scent of freshly baked bread probably more than anything else in the world. Ace would be the one with a sweet tooth, making all the cakes and pastries and even though he tends to think up some pretty strange flavor combinations they usually end up not too bad actually, so the bakery is known for having bread so good you’d kill a man and having bizarrely delicious cupcakes that you can’t help but come back for more.

The kitchen would be organized chaos, the kind that any outsider would think is horribly messy but to Ace and Sab who’ve cooked together for years and years and years it’s a intricate system that works for them. They get all their ingredients fresh and both have a bad habit of refusing to serve anything that isn’t 100% to their standards even if it ends up costing them money in the end. But naturally they don’t throw it away, they technically keep their doors open after closing so that people in hard times can come in somewhere warm and comfortable and eat something good for little more than a conversation. And anything leftover from that gets donated to the nearby food pantry/homeless shelter.

Upstairs, their apartment looks a lot like the bakery with brick walls and wooden floors and honestly shit windows that do nothing to insulate the building. Luffy lives with them too, though he’s attending a local college so he’s not around as much as he used to be, but it’s not unusual for Ace and Sab to come up after a long hard day of work and find the apartment crowded with Luffy’s friends. I imagine Luffy is less crazy here than in canon, all 3 are aged up like 5 years? So he probably (definitely) sneaks some of Ace and Sab’s baking rejects whenever he can get away with it, but he loves chilling down in the bakery and meeting all the people who drop in.

Every single SHP, WBP, and revolutionary would swear by Ace’s frosted cookies over god any day and to be honest they’re approximately 80% of the bakery’s advertisement. It’s very much a word-of-mouth cafe that’s a hidden local favorite and would be on any local’s to-visit place if asked by a tourist. They don’t make a lot of money off the bakery and could probably charge more for their goods, but they make enough to live comfortably and they love what they do and that’s good enough for them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this? This is only a general summary of the idea, so leave a comment if you'd like more! It can be anything from a thumbs up emoji to a simple 'i like this'. I'm not looking for any constructive criticism or anything like that, just a general idea of which of my ideas I should focus on writing more of and which I can set aside for now :)


End file.
